Once More
by Kay-Cee KC
Summary: 2 years after the incident, and chihiro was lured once again to the spirited land!only this time, she has no memory of spirit land and she is afraid of haku! R&R please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, though I really want to. But luck is just not on my side!  
  
  
  
A/N: Hi people! This is my first attempt at Spirited Away fics. I just watch it yesterday, but I watched the Chinese version, so I am not sure with the Japanese names. I am sorry if the names complicated you all. Please kindly leave a note, telling me who is who. I know some of the characters, all which I will use in this chapter. Please tell me the name of the others! Thank you!  
  
  
  
Chihiro's P.O.V.  
  
"Now, go and don't turn back!"  
  
Don't turn back. Don't turn back. Don't turn back. Don't turn back......  
  
  
  
The voice was fading. I sat up and looked around. I am in the same room that I was using for the past 2 years. And I just had the same disturbing dream. The one that asked me not to turn back. No matter what day, or where I was, whenever I have the dream, I can't see the owner of the voice. Its as if the owner don't want to see me. But I don't believe it. The voice sounded.concern about me. As if he knew something about me that I don't know myself. The something that was lost from my memory 2 years ago. Nobody knew about my dream. I wouldn't want anyone laughing at such a silly dream. It might be silly, but having the same dream nearly every night for 2 years is not silly at all. There was something to the voice. I know the voice, but I don't know where I knew it. This was the accident's fault. It stole my memory away. Or at least, part of my memory. The part where the owner of the voice was concerned. The part about the boy who caused the accident. that part.  
  
  
  
I remembered being sad and moody and also lonely. I don't remember why, but I suspect it has something to do with shifting in the middle of school year. I remembered how hard it was to say goodbye to my best friends- or, ex-best friends, since they had never written anything to me or reply my letters- and starting here as a new girl. I don't know anyone around here and I preferred to stay in big towns or cities rather that the countryside.  
  
  
  
Yes, I remembered seeing a boy across the road. He smiled at me and motioned for me to cross over to him. He must've been someone important, because I remembered being really excited to see him. Though I couldn't remember anything except for that warm and sincere smile, I remembered wanting to get to him as fast as possible. So fast that I forgot all the rules about crossing the road. I forgot about looking left and right before crossing. I forgot about not standing in the middle of the road. I did all those. I crossed halfway and couldn't see the boy anymore. So I stood in the middle of the road, feeling really stunned and disappointed. And then, I heard a rude and loud honking sound before something knocking me and I felt extreme pain. That's all I remembered before I blacked out.  
  
  
  
I woke up and found myself in the hospital. I saw my parents and close relatives all huddling around me and looked relieve when they saw me waking up. But their relieve was short term when I asked them "Who are all of you? What are you all doing in my room?" and then, I remembered asking them, "Who am I?" the ladies started crying and the men showed grief, though they did not cry. I remembered seeing my father (I did not know at that time!) shedding a few tears. Slowly, I regained my memory and I was happy. They told me my memory was complete. I did not- I refuse- to tell them about the boy I saw. I just told them that I was careless in crossing the roads. I did not know why, but I wanted to keep it a secret. I knew my memory was not complete, because I did not remember that boy or how he looks like. Or why I got excited and happy seeing him. That was when my dreams started. And it went on until now. I know that the owner of the voice must be the boy, but I don't know who! And I really want to find out.  
  
  
  
"Chihiro!" my mother called me. I snapped out of my bothering thoughts. "Coming!" I replied, shouting so that she could hear me from downstairs. I recognize that tone straight away. It was the 1-am-trying-to-be-calm-and- reasonable tone. Which means I had done something wrong-again. It was the fourth time this week, and its only Tuesday. This is going to be a long week.  
  
  
  
"Explain this to me!" She said, still in that tone, waving my report card. Oops! She must've found out about the 'E' I got for History. I tried to think of a way to get out of this mess. Finally, my 'smart-ass' brain came up with "That's my report card, mum." One look at her face and I know I am in hot soup. That answer is not for adults! Teenagers might think its funny, but certainly NOT adults! "Trying to be funny?" we'll see whether you think its funny when I do this!" my mother picked me up- I am considered light for my age- and dumped me- and I mean DUMPED ME- outside the door. "Don't even think of coming back until your history marks improve!" she yelled, loud enough for the whole neighbourhood to hear. I started to protest but she slammed the door shut before I could do so. I swore that I saw dust falling down. Definitely NOT my lucky day!  
  
  
  
I decided to stay outside the door until my dad comes home- that is soon, I hope. He is pretty reasonable-though he is not reasonable when it comes to losing weight- and I know he will stand up for me. But my decision went down the drain when I saw him! THE BOY! The boy who haunted my thoughts for 2 years, and I am pretty sure it is his voice that haunted my dreams. The answer to part of my memory. Well, at least, I think is him. He started to walk away and I followed him. All worries about getting home were lost. I knew that curiosity kills the cat, but somehow someway, I felt that it is safe to follow him. As if I knew him well. No, I know I knew him, somewhere in the memory that I lost. I called him, but he did not reply. I tried to catch up with him, but he went faster each time I moved up. Almost flying. When I went out of breath, he stopped, as if waiting for me. Maybe, just maybe he was really waiting for me. I couldn't see his face again. I could only see his warm, sincere smile. I believed I knew him before and that he is NOT evil.  
  
  
  
I noticed that he was taking me to a place I did not recognize, but seems familiar. I wanted to ask him about it, but I knew he will not answer. He will only smile his smile. We walked on a path that seems not been used for a few years. On my left and right were trees and trees. The trees here were thicker and darker shade of green the other trees I've seen before. I went to explore forests before when I first came to this countryside, but I did not remember coming to this part. Or, at least, I think I don't remember. The whole place seems vaguely familiar.  
  
  
  
He finally stopped walking. I looked at my surrounding and saw an old red tunnel opening. There's a grotesque looking stone in the shape of a demon? It seems to be guarding the opening of the tunnel. I look at the boy. He gave me one last encouraging smile before disappearing into the tunnel at the speed of light. Not knowing what to do, I just follow him into the dark tunnel.  
  
  
  
"Don't grip me too hard, Chihiro. I can't walk!"  
  
  
  
Huh? Where did that thought came from? That was mother's voice, but I don't recall when she said that. But I knew I heard it twice. It's just a feeling that I have. I can't explain why, but I just knew. I made a mental note to ask her about it later. The tunnel was really dark and I couldn't even see my hands in front of me. But, just before I chickened out and turn behind, I saw the other end of the tunnel. Light was coming through and I ran towards it, ready to dish the dark tunnel. I ran out, expecting the boy to be there. But no one was around.  
  
  
  
A new- or old? - land came to view. I saw a bridge in front of me and my body automatically crossed it. I reached a town. Or, should I say, a dead town. No one was around and it was silent. A pin drop could be heard from far away. I walked around the shops, peeking into some. The familiar feeling was coming back. I know I've been here before. But when? The sun was setting and I had to choose my destination. It had gotten darker. The darker it got, the town seems to get alive. Lights flicked on and food seems to appear out of nowhere. I saw a ferry- with passengers?- arriving at the dock. I walked towards the building in the middle of the town. The building attracted me the most.  
  
  
  
On my way there, I saw a young lady with long brown hair and carrying a basket who seems to be rushing to the same direction as I am. I stopped her, by catching her wrists. (A/N: lets just say that the medicine Haku gave Chihiro still works) "Hi! could you, by any chance, tell me." I couldn't finish my sentence as she interrupted me with squeals of delight and in a blink of an eye; she was hugging me, saying that she missed me. When she realize that I wasn't hugging back or feeling as excited as she is, she held me at an arms length. She studied me curiously. "Sen? Are you alright? Why did you come back? Did you come back to look for Haku?" I was silent for a moment, trying to understand what she was saying. Came back? That means I came here before! But. I had to ask her "Who are you? Who is Haku? I came here before?"  
  
  
  
To be continue!  
  
Reviews please!  
  
I know this is kinda short, but I am going to make other chapters longer.  
  
I am not sure what is going to happen, but I will think of the plot and finish the story, hopefully. So please review, so that I will have ideas! 


	2. chapter2

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, though I really want to. But luck is just not on my side!  
  
Jinhaa, send email? What? U want me to mail you when I put up the next chap! sure  
  
Soul, next chapter is what u want  
  
Shazaoblossom, thank you thank you!  
  
StrawberrySkies, No! I don't hate you! It happened to me before also. I thought I reviewed, but then.it didn't come up! soreeeeeeeee! And thank you!!!  
  
Rejected-pen, haha, read your story too! Haven't read chap 4 though.gonna read now! Tahan sikit lagi ler! Sabar tu separuh dari iman!(-- what ever it means, since I am not malay!  
  
  
  
To those who reviewed, so grateful for it!! Loved reading them and will wanna read more! Please????  
  
  
  
Still Chihiro's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
"Who are you? Who is Haku? I came here before?"  
  
That girl who called me Sen seemed really stunned. I really don't know why. Probably she really did know me. But I don't know her. Or at least, I don't remember knowing her. Wonder how I knew her before. She put down both her hands and stared at me. Her stare is quite scary. Really fierce. Then she asked me again, "If you are not Sen, who are you?". Sen, Sen.that name. I know I was once called that. But, when? And why? Here?  
  
  
  
"I am Chihiro. Nice to meet you." I held out my hand, half expecting her to hit it. She really did hit it. "Nice? I met you before and you never remember me. It is not nice to meet you!" I didn't know what to say. A frog jump up to us before I could say anything. It was wearing a black jacket. I wonder whose pet it is. It turned to the girl talking to me and opened its mouth. How cute, the frog must belong to the girl and it is looking for its owner. And then it spoke. "Rin, what are you doing here? You are supposed bring Kamaji's dinner now! Yubaba is getting angry!" Of course, I did not care what it said to the girl- Rin.  
  
I did what every normal teenager will do when they see a talking frog. I screamed. Very loud. Everyone around us closed his or her ears and Rin fell to the floor. The frog disappeared. I continued screaming even though many were shushing me up. Or at least I think they were trying to shush me up since my screams were loud enough to cover up every sound. I couldn't help it. My throat has gone sore from screaming so loud and long but I just couldn't stop screaming. Its like something is preventing me from stopping.  
  
  
  
Something flew down and the next thing I knew, I was up in the sky. I held on to 2 horn like thing in front of me for my dear life. I kept on thinking, I am gonna fall. I am gonna fall. I don't dare to open my eyes. I fear what I might see. But I do know that I had stop screaming, since I couldn't hear anything except for the wind blowing and slamming my face. That's what I think, but it could be that the wind sound is blocking everything out. I don't know what is happening. I miss my mother. And my greedy pig-like father. Why did I ever follow that strange boy? Why didn't I study history more? If I did, I won't be here now!  
  
  
  
**Haku's P.O.V**  
  
  
  
What is happening to Chihiro? Why is she screaming like that? I better bring her to Zeniba. Now I just wish that she would stop screaming. My ears hurt. Wonder why she returned. I flew across the now rising sea. Memories of Chihiro's first time in this Spirit Land came to my mind. How I saved her. How she saved me. How she told me my real name. Though many still call me Haku, I will still remember my real name and won't let that Yubaba steal it again.  
  
  
  
Finally, Zeniba's house came to view. And Chihiro hasn't stop screaming. Sigh. Its not like this is the first time she ride on me. If only I can talk when I am a dragon. I would've comforted her. This is not like her. What had happened?  
  
  
  
Slowly, I landed. Chihiro continued to stay on top of me, screaming. No Face came out of the house. He 'smiled' when he saw Chihiro. As fast as lightening, he was by my side and he carried Chihiro down. I transformed back into my own self. That's the first time I really noticed Chihiro. After all, I did snatch her earlier when she was talking, or rather, screaming at Rin. She had grown. Really beautiful. I mean, she was beautiful then. Now she is really beautiful. Her eyes are shut tight. No longer screaming. She opened her eyes. I was taken aback. Her eyes are like jewels. Why I never noticed that before? I walked over to her.  
  
  
  
**Chihiro's P.O.V**  
  
  
  
I opened my eyes when I felt something soft carrying me. I looked at the person carrying me, expecting to see a giant frog in black jacket to be staring back at me. Instead, a monster was carrying me! It was black, nearly transparent with a white mask for a face. It looked like The Grim Reaper from a game I played a few years ago, Grim Fandango (A/N I forgot the spelling) Only, this Grim Reaper is 1000 more times scarier. So what else did I do? I started screaming- again. My throat had gone from dry to hoarse, but I can't do anything else. I struggled to get out of its soft hands. And I fell face first to the floor.  
  
  
  
I sat back up and saw a granny coming out of a house. She had a big white bun on top of her head and she smiled at me. I didn't dare to smile back. Then I had this sickening thought. "Am I dead?" They all looked at me, blank expression. Oops! I didn't mean to say it out loud. But, I must be dead, since a Grim Reaper is after me, a Granny who looked like she was more than 200 years old smiling at me and this young boy who flew me must be the one who sent me here! No way! I screamed my life out?  
  
  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Well. what do you think? Kinda stoopid right? I know.but I really had no idea how to continue now. Next chapter, Haku will realize that he is in love with Chihiro and tries to get her memory back.  
  
So, please review!!  
  
Deeply appreciated!  
  
Thank you! 


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: I do not own the beautiful Spirited Away animation or manga  
  


Redrosekira arigato!

StrawberriSkies , people do crazy things ALL the time. You shouldn't feel silly for screaming all the time now that someone else does the same!  
  


Shazaoblossom, you are getting more now! I think I am dead too…am I allowed to scream?

Rejected-pen, your sis screams like that too? Hey, me this year SPM…mau mati liao! Should I sambung or should I study hah?

Soul, Chihiro is ooc cuz…I dunno why leh….maybe she scared…haha

Michiefmaker no face does look like Grim Reaper! And no, you are not stupid!

MagRowan, thanks!!!!!! Me falling into the cuteness of your puppy dog eyes…

Tenshi no yuki, thanks!!!!! You inspired me to continue..didn't really wanna continue actually!

(Narrator's point of view)

And so, Chihiro did what a girl does best, she fainted. Haku rushed to her side when he saw Chihiro falling to the ground, but No Face beat him to her. So, No face carried Chihiro into Zeniba's house.

Chihiro's P.O.V.

_Ouch, my head hurts. I wonder what happened? _I open my eyes, and I noticed my surroundings. Its all so unfamiliar yet so familiar. I know I have seen this place before, but I just don't know where. Then I noticed the Grim Reaper again. Oh yes, I remembered. I screamed myself dead right? I screamed until my soul went out of me, a dragon flew me to this place and the Grim Reaper met me here. Then that old Granny must be the guardian or something. The Grim Reaper move towards me, its mouth, or rather, its stomach open wide. _Oh no! this thing want to eat me up? But…is it because I have no more soul? Somebody help me!_

I open my mouth to scream-the thing that caused my death. But I couldn't do so. Somehow, its shut tight. I touch my lips, and its like there's a zip that zipped my mouth shut! What's happening now? I am damned scared!

Haku's P.O.V.

Although I don't really approve Zeniba of using Yubaba's way of shutting people up, I am kind of glad that she used it to shut Sen-no, Chihiro up. She is just screaming too much. Not that I want to be mean or something, but she is just loud. And my ears have been buzzing since. Now she will have to listen to us while we talk. I wonder why is she afraid. Does she not recognize us? And how did she come back? Something strange is happening. And I don't like it at all.

"Chihiro. What happened? Why are you screaming like you don't know us? And why did you come back?" I had to ask her. "You should be back in your own land, away from all this mess?" I saw Chihiro shaking her head out of fear. Fear? What could she possibly fear? I don't think I am bad looking. She must be afraid of Zeniba and No Face. They _are_ scary looking. I think I should talk to her alone. "Zeniba, No Face, could you leave the 2 of us alone? And, before that, Zeniba, could you unzip her?" as I watch Zeniba 'unzipped' Chihiro, I noticed No Face's expression- if that's what you call an expression- changed. As if I am stealing her girlfriend away from her. 

Chihiro's P.O.V.

Oh no! They are leaving! I am so dead! He is scarier than the others! He was the one responsible for sending me here! I don't dare to scream, or he will push me to the Grim Reaper. What is happening? I feel like crying. I am going to cry. Tears had started falling down my cheeks. WAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! I am crying like a baby now!

Haku's P.O.V.

After screaming is crying? Since when am I the baby sitter? I need to get to business here. "I assumed that you don't remember anything. Unless you are not Chihiro" WHAT! She is not listening to me! Ewwwwww. She is blowing her nose into a leave. What's wrong with her? She used to be nicer. "Oi! Listen to me!" that sure got her attention. She looked up, startled. Then slowly, I watched her ;lips curled, like she is going to cry again. Sigh…

"Stop crying! I want you to answer a few simple question!" I think she got the message. She nodded her head. "First of all, are you Chihiro?" she nodded again. Should I feel relieved or sad? "Okay. I am Haku. Does that name ring a bell?" after a moment. She shook her head. Oh great! "Alright. Do you know where you are now?" this time she answered me. "I am in hell" Hell? What's that? Another name for Spirit Land? "I don't know what hell is. But, you are in Spirit Land, where humans are not welcomed. But you came here before. What brought you here?" "You don't know what hell is? My goodness. Are you for real?" ouch! That comment hurts! 

"I never came to this place before, nor have I met you or your…companions. I was attracted to a boy, who brought me here. Wait a minute. You are the one who brought me here! Yes! You were just across me and I followed me. You haunted my dreams for 2 years! I can't believe I didn't recognise you at first! I…"  "Whoa! Wait. Wait! What are you talking about? You saw me? Across the road? I haunted your dreams? Are you for real? I never went to your land!"

"Don't try to be funny! You were the one who caused my accident! That I had to be hospitalised for a while. That I had to lose my memories! You are the evil one! HELP ME!!!!!" there she goes again. Screaming. Hah? Did she say she lost her memory? Then, maybe she just forgot who we are! "Zeniba! No Face! We have an emergency! Come in!"

Chihiro's P.O.V.

He is calling reinforcement? Oh no! what if they are involved in some drugs syndicate and I was the witness? That's why they kept asking if I remember them! Good-bye mama. Goodbye papa. I will miss you. I hope you all will miss your daughter too. And, mama, I am sorry for the 'E' I got in history. I was sleeping during the exam. And i….

"Listen Zeniba, No Face. Seems like Chihiro has lost her memory. Can you do anything to help her?" "Hah? Help me? I thought you wanted to kill me? Ah! I know you want me to regain my memory and then kill me! You are so evil." The boy who claimed to be Haku scratched his head. "Kill you? Why would we do that? The only one who will kill you in this whole place is Yubaba, Zeniba's sister. 

Haku's P.O.V.

Why is she thinking up all of those ridiculous thoughts? "No! you are the drugs syndicate boss! And now you want to kill me to close my mouth." What are drugs? But I don't think I should ask her, or she will laugh at me again. "No, Chihiro. We won't kill you. You saved my life. Why would I kill you?" 

Chihiro's P.O.V.

I did? When? When I was here? I saved the drugs syndicate boss's life? Why was I so stupid?

Haku's P.O.V.

This will take a long time. "No. there are no way I can cure her memory. She had just forgotten. I can't force her to remember. She has to remember by her own will. I am sorry I can't be of help" Zeniba said, full of sorrow. After all, she treats Chihiro as her grandchild. But now, what should I do?

To be continue!!!  
  



	4. chapter4

Disclaimer: Sprited Away, spirit land, Haku, Chihiro…. all doesn't belong to me!  
  


MagRowan: thanks for waiting! This is da chap you've been waiting for. But I am afraid you'll have to wait longer later! L

ElfPilot: thanks! But I think that I am okay. I feel like I need to learn my mistakes myself. So I appreciate your concer but I will try to improve my grammar (I always hate all this past and present tense!)

Everstar: haha many people says that they like the screaming parts! (p/s I like it too!)

Tenshi no Yuki : I like to make the characters ooc, after all, this is my fic right? I dun like to follow rules, so I don't follow the original characters!

Starlit-night: cool nick! Thanks! I will!

YueMichiruNaragisawaMiko: I am sorry! But I like to be mean! Haha

Shazaoblossom: it's not Chihiro that watched too much tv. Its me!

Celestialsonic: oreos??? I like oreos….but I seldom eat them now! L

Andiavas: me too! Yah…poor haku…why can't he like me instead? I won't forget him! Hehe

James Birdsong: thanks, I am sorry I confused you!

Iluvyulia: hey! I am not PMR! I am taking SPM and my future (whatever I will be) depends on it! I wish I could pass it as easily as you say though…and I didn't get 7A's

Black Star: nah, I think the real Chihiro was braver…or was it dumber?

Hikari tenshi: I am doing that now!

Blackunicorn: but if she remembers too quickly, where's the story?

A/N: from now on, there won't be anymore P.O.V.'s ….I am not used to writing povs so, I got confused already. Now, it will all be from the third person's pov. Except for exceptional cases.

That night, Haku, Zeniba and No Face had a meeting about what to do with Chihiro. Rin was at the meeting too. Chihiro had gone out, luckily. The meeting started in silence. No one knew what to do. Finally, with a determined look on his face, Haku started talking. "I think we should take Chihiro back to her own land" they were all stunned. Rin gasped and Zeniba sat frozen, her cup of tea half way lifted up to her mouth. The biggest reaction was from No Face. He stormed, or floated out of the house. 

_Wow. I thought that he would have a bigger reaction since that was what he usually did when I say something concerning Chihiro. Like the time when I told Rin that I missed having Chihiro around, and he overheard. Ihe practically attacked me. He came over to me and opens his mouth. For a second I thought that he was going to swallow me. Luckily, Zeniba came and calmed No Face down. I never dare to talk about Chihiro in front of No Face again. Until now. I guess even he realized that Chihiro should return for her own good. Now is not the time to think about all this. I think Rin is saying something for the last few minutes. I better listen to her before she poisons me._

"…send her home? Are you nuts?" Rin finished her speech, though Haku had no idea what she was talking about. "Haku! Will you for once listen to what I am saying? **Sigh** listen properly! I said that I thought that you would be the happiest person to see Chihiro her and you will be the last to see her go again! Why are you suggesting this ridiculous suggestion now?!! Rin repeated her speech in a half annoyed half angry tone. Haku was quiet for a moment. Its true that he was happy seeing Chihiro back again. But this is not the Chihiro he knew. This Chihiro doesn't' even remember him or the river. He can't stand seeing Chihiro here but not the Chihiro he once knew.

"She is afraid. She lost her memory and has no idea who we are or where she is now. It is not fair to make her stay here when her heart is not here. She should not even be here now. She should have been free from Spirit Land when she left 2 years ago. We must send her home. It's the right thing to do." Haku said, trying to reason with Rin. "I understand. But I just can't see her go. I mean, she just came back and everyone misses her. But she does not miss us nor has the memory of us. It's very disappointing. I really missed her." Rin finished her words with a cry. Zeniba only nodded sadly. _Was that tears in her eyes? I guess everyone loves Chihiro. Including me._

They are sending me home? YES! I can't believe it! Luckily I decided to come back quick because it was getting dark. But what was Haku saying? Getting all emotional. I think he's not bad looking but he's a DRAGON! He is not even human. And Rin, the nice girl I met earlier sounded sincerely sad that I will be leaving. And that Grim Reaper, I nearly scream when he floated out of the house. I wonder what happened. Wait; is that Grim Reaper even a 'he'?

Chihiro heard some sound and she quickly ran to hide. She bend down and hid under the bushes. Fortunately she was fast enough and managed to hide right before Haku came out. She don't know why she needed to hide, but she just don't want Haku to know that she was eaves-dropping. Chihiro watched Haku, as he walked to the middle of the garden. He sighed and closed his eyes. Then in a blink of an eye, he transformed into a dragon. Chihiro had to close her own mouth with her hands to stop herself from gasping. It was beautiful. Something that Chihiro never-not that she remembers anyway- seen before. _I hope I can remember that when I return. _

When Chihiro was sure that Haku had flown away, Chihiro crawled out. She dusted herself and slowly, steadily walked towards the door trying to pretend that she didn't know anything about them wanting to send her back. But she walked straight into No Face. To see him in the mornings was bad enough for Chihiro, but to see him at night, TWICE! And to knocked into him was too much. So, guess what's new? Chihiro open her mouth and let out a scream. Zeniba and Rin Rushed out to see what caused the noise. Zeniba had to zip Chihiro's mouth-again. Rin only shook her head, thinking that the old Chihiro was braver. 

To be continue….

**Very Important Note! **

Sorry for the VERY VERY short chapter. But I decided to alter the story a little. I planed to do angst but I think angst is not my style. So I have to think of another ending. Probably think after finishing a paper with nothing else better to do. 

But not in a short while. My exams are coming up, soon. I need to study. I've been watching too much anime and reading too much mangas. I need to unclog my brains and study. Anyway, my parents don't let me online that frequently anymore. ARGH! Why must I take exams? I am darn scared. Okay, enough about me. My next chapter will be somewhere at the ending of May, probably in the third week of May. J wish me luck and don't forget to review!!!! I will still check the reviews from time to time and your reviews really boost me up! ARIGATO!


	5. ANNOUNCEMENT

Important announcement!  
  
My mid term exams will only end at 20 may And, I wanna celebrate few days, rest few dayz..  
  
I will probably only update early June!  
  
sorry!! Anyway.. important question! What's the name of Yubaba's grandson? I forgot his name and I thought of an idea with him in it But, if I dun remember his name, how can I write the next chapter??? So please tell me if you know 


	6. chapter5

Disclaimer: spirited away does not belong to me. I only like the show…I dun own it~

A/N: EXAMS OVER! Too all those Malaysians who are reading my fic "MERDEKA" (for those who are interested to know, MERDEKA means Independence, something we Malaysians always shout on the last day of our exams… louder than when it's the REAL independence day!)

To the others…. Its happy holiday to me!!!!!!!!!!!!!

To those who commented and gave some brilliant suggestions in improving my fics, THANKS A LOT! I learned from my mistakes and will try to write better chapters from now on!

The time had come for Chihiro to return to her own world, the human world. Chihiro was excited. Ecstatic. To think of returning home and not needing to stay with these erm… 'Drug syndicate' group was a happy thought. Though Rin and Haku was feeling a little down, they knew what was best for Chihiro. It was no use in forcing Chihiro to stay when she is not the old Chihiro. The one that was here 2 years ago is gone. But they know that it's useless to think about the past. And they came to decide in letting Chihiro go. 

Haku walked with Chihiro over to the tunnel that joins both worlds. They walked in silent, each with their own thoughts. Haku wonders if there will be a chance that Chihiro will suddenly remember everything and decided to stay. Chihiro, ignorant to Haku's thoughts… felt happy to be able to go home. She ponders on whether to go back home first or walk around town. She also thought about what is the first thing she should do when she returns- whether to eat or sleep. 

"Chihiro. CHIHIRO!!!!!" Haku shouted when he didn't receive a reply from Chihiro. "Huh? You don't need to shout! I am not deaf, you know?" Chihiro snapped.

"I have been calling you 6 times! You only responded to me when I shouted!"

"Okay. So I've been daydreaming. I can't help it! I am excited about going home!"

That made Haku sad. Now he knew that Chihiro wouldn't stay. No matter what because she hates him. He knew it from the tone of her voice and the words that were spoken by her. Chihiro felt guilty for snapping at Haku. After all, he was the one who suggesting to the rest of the gang about her returning home.

"So, why did you call me for?"

"Huh? Call you? Oh, yes. I just wanted to warn you not to turn back as you walk from here through the tunnel. Remember, dun turn back!" 

_Dun turn back. Dun turn back. _

"What?"

"I asked you not to turn back" 

"Why not?"

"If you look back, you will be a spirit and live in this land. You did not turn back the last time you came although you wanted to. You better not turn back this time."

"I…came here before?"

"Yes! But you forgot. Your memory about this land was taken away."

"Wait. Does this means that I was once from your gang?"

"Gang? What gang? You were here once, when you came to save your parents. And you went back after saving your parents."

Haku looked up. He sighed. "I think it's better if you go now. If it gets dark before you reach the tunnel, you won't be able to go."

"Oh. Thanks a lot. I won't look back."

Chihiro stood for a moment. Then out of nowhere, she turned and gave Haku a hug. Then she ran towards the…not so welcoming tunnel.

Haku was surprised that Chihiro hugged him. "Goodbye, Sen" he whispered. Once he was sure that Chihiro had safely cross the tunnel without looking back, he transformed into a dragon, feeling sad that he had to see Chihiro leaving him-again. The warmth from Chihiro's hug had turned cold. 

Chihiro ran through the tunnel, passing everything without really looking. She felt weird. The words "Dun turn back" sounds oddly familiar. As if someone told her that same exact words before. But who? And when? Was it really Haku? Was she really there, 2 years ago? 

She past the tunnel and now was in her own world again. She looked straight ahead of her, not daring to look back. She saw a strange and scary looking statue. She felt that is was familiar. As if…she had seen it before. "AH! Silly me! Of course I've seen this statue before! I saw it when I entered the tunnel right?" she thought to herself. But deep down, she knew that she had seen the statue even before she chased the boy through the tunnel. 

"Oh no! I forgot to ask them who was the boy who baited me there! Never mind. The nightmare's over. I will not step through the tunnel again as long as I live!" 

She walked through the thick forest, figuring her way out which was easy as there was a path. She followed the path, all the while thinking what should she tell her parents about her absence for such a long time. She wondered how long has she been in that place.

Once she reached civilisation, she took her time slowly. She doesn't have a clue about what to tell her parents. "They must be worried about me. I wonder if they called the police."

She noticed that it was quite dark. Probably around 6 or 7. she reached home and saw her mother sweeping the porch. Chihiro ran towards her mother and greeted her mother with a big bear hug. "Chihiro! Where have you been! All I did was scolded you about your history paper and you went out for so long?"

"Sorry mother. I will not do that again"

"Okay. Hurry up in and bath. Then come down for dinner"

"That's all?"

"What do you mean that's all? Do you want me to scold you? I can if you want to"

"Don't you want to know where have I been all this while?"

"What? I am not such a busybody. As long as you're here and did not do anything wrong, then I am okay with it. It's not like you've been gone for days? You're only gone for a few hours!"

"Few hours? But I thought its has been…. days!"

"Days? Don't be silly! I know, you must've missed your mother so much that it felt like days! Come here. Let mummy hug my little darling!"

"Er..no thanks mum!" and Chihiro ran into the house.

"Chihiro! Dinner is going to be ready in 10 minutes! Faster bath!"

_Few hours? How could it be? I know that I've been there for a few days!" _Chihiro took her bath and went down for dinner.

"Mum. Dad. Have you all heard of a place called 'Spirit Land'?"

Chihiro's parents look at each other. Then they shook their heads.

Chihiro described the place, about the scenery. The strange tunnel and the weird looking statue. The shops and the fact that no one's there except at night.

"Yes! I think I know the place! The food there was very nice. No one accepted our money though. So we left the money on the table. But that was about 2 years ago, when your dad accidentally took a turning which he claimed was a short cut!"

"2 years ago? Are you sure mum, dad?"

"Definitely. I wonder what place is that anyway. But we better not let your father do there again, in case he eats and turns into a pig"

They laughed, though Chihiro laughed half-heartedly. After finishing dinner and helping her mother washing the dishes, Chihiro went to her room. She called her best friend Chiaka. "

"Chiaka! Have you heard of a place called 'Spirit Land'?"

"Spirit Land? A place where spirits live?"

"Yes! That means you've heard of it before right?"

"Nope. I was just guessing from the name of the place. Why?"

"Er. I… I was just curious about the place. I heard it from somewhere and I wondered where that place is"

Somehow, Chihiro couldn't tell Chiaka about the place. After talking for about an hour, the hang up the phone. (Girls talk a lot, okay!)

Chihiro felt tired and decided to sleep although the night is young and it is a weekend. She changed into her pyjamas and went to bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head touches the pillow.

"Sen! Wake up!"

Chihiro got up when something big and heavy fell on her. She rubbed her eyes and opens them. What she saw scared her. A giant baby!!!!! In diapers!

"Ahh! What are you! Who are you! What are you doing here? T-this is a dream! A nightmare!"

"Sen! It's me! Bou! Don't you remember me? Why did you leave 'Spirit Land' without even visiting me? I want you!"

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Don't come near me!"

Chihiro had got into her habit of screaming that she got from Spirit Land. She started screaming. 

"Sen! Why are you screaming? Grandma said you can stay with me. I am here to take you back!"

with that, Bou grabbed Chihiro's hand. Poor Chihiro was screaming as she struggled to get out of Bou's strong grip.

She closes her eyes as cold air stung her eyes. When she opens them again, she found herself in a strange room. She was looking at Zeniba. 

ARGH! I am out of ideas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

What to do now????

I can't write funny! Oh no!!!! I've lost my funny bone! HELP DOCTOR HELP ME!

Anyway…please review. If you think this chap sucks (I think it does) please tell me!!!! And then I will stop! 

EXAMS ARE OVER!  
I put up this chapter before JUNE! Hurrah for the destructor!!!!!!!!!!!!! Yippies!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for reviewing!  
  



	7. author's note

This is NOT a chapter.

I just want to thank all those who reviewed. 

I'll be updating as soon as I can find my funny bone.

I promise to make the story longer and funnier. Add more humour and …love?

Anyway…. Hope that you will all just continue to support me…

My trials exams are on the 15/9… and my parents don't really let me online or even on the computer! My life is doomed!  
everytime they hear the connecting tone… they will rush into my room and practically turn off the com for me!

But…as a naughty gal… of course I try to online whenever I can!

So… hope to be able to update soon.

I will update at least once this month…


	8. chapter6

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away, no matter how much I wanna own it, I still don't own it.

"YOU! I thought you said that you would let me go! Why did you recapture me? Why? I won't tell anyone about your syndicate! I promise!!!" Chihiro cried out, nearly in hysteria.

"Sen. What's the big idea of dropping into Spirit Land and leaving without even saying hi to me or Bou?"

"What do you mean? You brought me here! And now you said I didn't even say hi to you? And, we met already right?"

"Oh. So what Rin said to Kamaji is true. You really did lose you memory. Let me refresh you a little. I am NOT Zeniba. I am Yubaba, Zeniba's sister. And this is my grandson Bou. You were very close to him when you came the last time."

"You… are not Zeniba? Wow. You 2 look the same to me. And I was close to this mons- I meant cute little baby?"

"Ah. Yes. Until…"

"Until?"

Yubaba gave a little smile. An evil smile.

"Until that stupid dog of Zeniba came and destroyed things. The stupid dragon by the name of Haku. He was jealous of Bou and Zeniba wanted to take over this bath house so she sent Haku over and he kidnapped you. Then he send you back to the human land so that they can take over"

"How can they take over with me not around?"

"Well, because of the rubber-band you are using to tie your hair"

"My… rubber-band?"

"Yes. It contains special magical power that can conquer evil. With it around me, they can't attack me and take over the bath house."

"Oh I see. Then, why didn't they attack since I left here 2 years already?"

"Er… that's because of… the… urm…magical powers I have. But now I'm getting weak and can't defend myself. Then, luckily I found your aura and could bring you back here. I'm sure you'll help me defend this bath house right, Sen?"

"Yes. I will help you. Why did you call me Sen?'

"That is another long story. Why don't you rest now with Bou? I have some things to do. You can wander around this place, but do not talk to Rin, Kamaji, Haku, No-Face or Haku if they come. They will try to get you out of this land again."

Without suspecting anything, Chihiro agreed too that old hag, Yubaba. Yubaba then proceeded to fly out of the windows, not noticed by the innocent Chihiro of course.

Feeling tired, Chihiro decided to rest instead of walking around. But the excited Bou would not allow Chihiro to rest so easily. He kept on bugging Chihiro, making her play with him.  Finally, Chihiro agreed to play chasing. 

"How can we play chasing with only 2 people" Chihiro asked when the baby suggested the game.

"We can ask them to play with us" Bou answered, pointing to the 3 small statues thingy that were jumping near the fire place. Realizing that they were being watched, they quickly stood stationary, as if that would make the people watching them not watch them anymore.

"DO the know how to play first?" Chihiro asked doubtfully

"I am not sure… they don't look smart enough to me…" Bou answered, equally doubtful.

The 3 statues thingy turned and faced them and started bouncing towards them as if to say "We know how to play!"

"Guess they know how to play. Lets start! You 3 chase us!" Bou shouted gleefully.

In just a few seconds, the big baby Bou was tagged. And in just another few seconds, he caught everyone by falling on them. And they decided that the game wasn't nice. And they went back into their own positions, with the 3 statues doing whatever they were doing and Bou bugging Chihiro to play with him. 

Okay. I know that this chapter is extremely short, meaningless and full of crap. But I have no idea what to write!!!! And now my connection seems a little funny too. I think the thunder had something to do with it. Now I have to use my father's ancient lap top to upload this chap….darn!

 Damn…. Hopefully, I will be able to gather some ideas to write a better chapter. Meanwhile, please do what you do best. REVIEW!!!


End file.
